THE BAND
by kyokyolover
Summary: Well this is about Tai, Izzy and Matt and there trying to get a clubhouse for the old digidestine. But first they need the money to get it...


1THE BAND

Tai saw Izzy, and called him over. "Hey Izzy, come hear, look at this!." He slammed down his little yellow laptop, got up slowly and slumped over to Tai. "How about this huh, is this good?" Tai, Matt and Izzy were raising money to buy a clubhouse. They wanted to buy one for a good present for the gang, since they have not been exactly together lately. They were at a bulletin board with a bunch of flyers. Tai was concentrating on a flyer when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, chills ran down his back and Izzy backed away slowly still looking at five or six flyers at a time. "Here we go again," said Izzy. Tai turned around and Matt was there staring at him as though Tai had a spider on his face. Tai screwed up his face and started to yell at Matt. "Jeeze Matt, how come you did that! You scared the crap out of me, don't do that" said Tai as Izzy backed away even more. "Well it's not like I strangled you, get over it." Matt said, as he put his hands in his pocket and closed his eyes sighing. Tai balled up his fists and squinted at Matt.

Izzy decided to break up the mini fight by telling them to "look at this one." The flyer was about a concert band, it had the right amount of money they needed. Matt said it would be easy, he played the guitar after all. Tai and Matt were both looking over Izzy's shoulder. "I don't think it will, it says a concert band, that means with instruments and I'm sure none of us know how to play an instrument" said Izzy, now looking at Matt and Tai's faces. "Well," said Tai, "We could somehow learn, right? Right?" Izzy looked down at the flyer and it said "No small instruments such as whistles, harmonica's and kazoos. The band has enough percussion and guitars. Tai smiled at Matt and said "Well you'll just have to learn like the rest of us." Matt's face screwed up and he folded his hands like a child. "Well," said Izzy, "We'll meet here the day after tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------

Matt and Izzy were at the front of the band room ready to go but Tai was running late. Finally, Tai shows up in black pants and a white top with a obnoxiously loud tie. The tie was pink and with little white polka dots. Tai came over trying to fold his arms and Izzy noticed and burst out laughing. Matt didn't seem to notice and bent down to help Izzy up when he took another look at the embarrassed Tai, he too fell over Izzy. Tai still looking at the same spot straight ahead, stepped over the hysterical Matt and Izzy. After all the commotion in the front of the building, they went inside. It seemed to be quiet as they took a step into the cramped room. They saw a sign-up sheet and all signed in. Tai's signing was very sloppy but Matt acted as if he were signing an autograph. Izzy, clutching his laptop, went first. All they saw were kids running around the room wildly as if they were in elementary school. A paper airplane flew right into Izzy's ear and Matt whispered to him. "This better be worth it." Tai took the paper airplane out of Izzy's ear, which was a big mistake because it seemed to draw a lot of attention. A kid about half his height came over and started to laugh. Tai began to stare at a spot across the room again and slumped over. Matt, trying to control his laughter, asked why Tai had the pink tie on. Tai still in his trance, mumbled. "My mother thought it would be nice to dress up, but I didn't think it would draw this much attention to everyone. I hate tie's."

The group managed to go through the enormously, obnoxious room. Tai looked back and screamed, "Oh no, we lost Matt." Matt was back on the other side of the room surrounded by girls. The girls were all in the percussion section, and that made Matt want to be more into it. It was now time, the band set up chairs into an arc and managed to find a seat. Tai, Izzy and Matt now were standing in the front of the class,with the extremely short teacher. "Well," said the teacher, "We have some new fish to add to our ocean." One girl in the clarinet section made a forced laugh, while the rest of the class fell silent. "I really want to be in the percussion area." Matt said pleading. "Please I'll play anything in there." "You can call me Mr. G, and we need a lot more instruments than the percussion, but if you must insist."

Later that day they all managed to find an instrument, but it wasn't exactly what they wanted. Tai was playing the flute and the entire section was laughing. "Well, at least his name will be easy to remember," said a flute player sitting next to Tai. Tai gave a forced smile to the group. Izzy ended up playing a bassoon. (For those of you who do not know what a Bassoon is, it is a long instrument that you can only play sitting down. It is heavy and the sound is a low sound.) Izzy struggled putting the strap under his butt and carrying the instrument that was taller than him. Matt was in the percussion but not as he thought. He was playing the triangle with three other guys. Matt, Izzy and Tai had no clue why they were doing this anymore.


End file.
